


holding on tight to you

by cirrus (halfmoonjisung)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Childhood Friends, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: Sometimes, the part of your heart that you think you leave behind is actually the part that you carry with you all along.It takes moving out of the apartment he shares with his best friend for Wooseok to realize that.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	holding on tight to you

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [ ❄️ ] **title from frozen 2's "some things never change".** i think it's only fitting with the snowman theme and jinhyuk being an elsa and olaf and frozen fanatic so this fic was inevitable.  
> [ ❄️ ] have some light hearted weishin! i miss them ;-;  
> 

“You really don’t have to do this. I can manage.”

Jinhyuk gives him a pointed look. “It’s gonna take you a week to pack these on your own, and you’re moving out in two days.”

“That’s why I called people over.”

Jinhyuk gestures towards the kitchen and Wooseok grimaces. Yohan’s scraping the last bits of peanut butter from a two-week untouched jar, and Eunsang’s asleep with his head resting on the table.

“Yes, they’re very helpful,” Jinhyuk remarks. “Pass me that atlas.”

Wooseok frowns, but still passes the book. “I thought you’re hanging out with Seungyoun and Byungchan?”

“Change of plans,” Jinhyuk replies. “Can’t really spend my roommate’s last days here with me being away. Unless, you want to get rid of me as soon as possible—”

Wooseok hurls a pillow at him.

Soon, Yohan joins Eunsang in slumber and Wooseok joins Jinhyuk in clearing his room. There’s a heavy feeling weighing Wooseok’s chest down. It’s his lifelong plan to have a place of his own, and yet the closer he is to reaching it, the farther away he feels from everything else.

He reels back from his thoughts when he recognizes the item in his hands.

Jinhyuk notices this. “What’s that?”

“Photo album,” Wooseok shifts a little bit so Jinhyuk can crouch beside him. “From childhood, I think.”

They spend a good few minutes laughing at the memories the pictures bring back. One, in particular, doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Look at that!” Jinhyuk points at the childhood photo of him, Wooseok, and a snowman around their size standing in between them.

Wooseok smiles. “You did a great job building that snowman.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t respond.

Wooseok snorts. “You disagree?”

“I know about it, you know,” Jinhyuk begins in a low voice.

It’s Wooseok turn to stay silent.

Jinhyuk smiles. “I know those kids down the block made fun of my snowman and ruined it, and you called them out and shooed them away, and then you rebuilt the snowman before I came home.”

“How’d you know?” Wooseok asks.

“The nose was wrong. I wanted to rush across the street to your house because only you could have done it, but you looked funny acting nonchalant about it so I just let you be.” Jinhyuk laughs at that. “I’m always grateful, though. At least I can properly thank you now.”

Wooseok’s cheeks heat up. “Don’t mention it.”

Jinhyuk’s gaze softens, and Wooseok knows what’s coming next. “I’m gonna miss y—”

Wooseok shakes his head. “No goodbyes. Too early.”

He isn’t ready yet, anyway.

♡

**jinhyuk💩:** unfair!!! >:(  
**wooseokie💞:** sorry :// 

It’s true that he’s moving earlier than scheduled, but it’s not true that it’s necessary. The tenant simply told him that the apartment’s ready to be moved-in to, and Wooseok took the chance; that'd mean leaving while Jinhyuk’s at work and he wouldn’t have to physically say goodbye. He’s halfway out the door when he texted Jinhyuk, who resorted to texting frantically because he’s unable to call while at work.

 **jinhyuk💩:** who’s gonna drive u? byungchan’s w me at work  
**wooseokie💞:** yohan’s bf. he has a car  
**jinhyuk💩:** ohhh seungwoo…  
**jinhyuk💩:** guess ill just visit u sooner!  
**jinhyuk💩:** take care! text me when u get there.  
**wooseokie💞:** 👍

Snow greets him once he steps outside. There’s still time before Yohan and Seungwoo arrive. 

Wooseok suddenly gets an idea. He figures he owes Jinhyuk this one, since they couldn’t say goodbye face to face.

After twenty minutes, his friends arrive. While Seungwoo and Yohan are helping him with his boxes, Yohan points at something and asks him, “Did you make that?”

Wooseok looks back and sees the snowman he busied himself while waiting.

“Yeah,” he replies, smiling. “For when Jinhyuk comes home.”

♡

The apartment’s everything Wooseok can ask for; big for one person, spacious, located in the side of the town where you won’t have to wake up to your neighbors’ barking dogs, and no faulty shower in the bathroom that he has to call for Jinhyuk to fix.

It doesn’t take him long to set everything up. Apparently, Wooseok doesn’t have much stuff. Packing only felt slow because he’s doing it with Jinhyuk, and with Jinhyuk, he can never tell the time.

Today, though, Wooseok feels every second linger a little longer than they should. He feels exhaustion, and though he convinces himself it’s because of the move-in, he knows there’s something else in there.

Eventually, Wooseok resigns to his new bed and melts in the covers. His eyes feel heavy soon enough, and the last thing he sees is the now framed photo of him, Jinhyuk and the snowman resting on top of his bedroom table.

♡

He wakes up to the sound of rustling outside. Wooseok grudgingly drags himself out of his bed to check out who has business with his lawn early in the morning.

“It’s six am—”

The speech he prepared dies in his mouth when he opens the front door.

A crouched Jinhyuk on the ground looks up to meet his eyes with a startled gaze. “Did I wake you?”

Wooseok looks at the thing standing beside Jinhyuk; a snowman, half finished and missing a head.

“Look,” Jinhyuk huffs. “It was gonna be a surprise—”

Wooseok tackles him in a hug, causing them to crash in the blanket of snow. 

Jinhyuk chuckles and wraps his arms around Wooseok. “Miss me, already? It hasn’t been a day yet.”

“I know,” Wooseok’s muffled voice replies. “But you’re like…” _Home._

Jinhyuk steadies both of them in a sitting position and gives Wooseok a look that says he understands. “I know.” He says. “You’re that too. It’s why I’m here.”

He rests his forehead against Jinhyuk’s and he laughs, and then Jinhyuk joins in, and despite the cold weather, he feels his heart warm.

“Let’s finish this one,” Jinhyuk gestures to the snowman, “I’ll let you put the nose.”

“I do it wrong, though.”

“You got the one at home right.”

Wooseok beams.

_For when Jinhyuk comes home._

Indeed, there they are.

They always are;

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [ ❄️ ] thanks for reading! i love weishin so much i just have to write about them T~T  
> [ ❄️ ] kudos and comments are appreciated! ^-^
> 
> be my friend please!! ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung)


End file.
